epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Elemental
The Earth Elemental is a foe in . It appears mostly around sandy and rocky areas, such as Kitten Kingdom Ruins and the Temple of Godcat. It is one of the five members of the Elementals enemy class. Appearance The Earth Elemental is a large brown, vaguely beast-like creature which floats above the ground. The Earth Elemental is covered with sharp jagged spikes, and has a black eye. It also has an odd crooked horn on its head, and gemstones dot its body. Its left arm ends in a jagged metal blade, and its right arm ends in a cannon. Overview Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The Earth Elemental is a remarkably diverse foe, with a wide arsenal of elemental attacks. The Earth Elemental is capable of using , and ; however, due to an oversight it also has attacks, giving it a surprisingly large range of attacks. It's also worth noting that while the Earth Elemental is no pushover on normal, on harder difficulties it adds additional rounds to its multi-hit attacks, giving it incredible power. As such, the Earth Elemental is a dangerous foe that can ravage unwary parties. The Earth Elemental in EBF3 resists , is immune to both and , and absorbs . However, it is weak to , , and . Using Iceberg and Airstrike is generally the best way to combat them. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In EBF4, the Earth Elemental's movepool now focuses on and attacks, with its melee attacks now non-elemental. Aside from this, the key aspects of the Earth Elemental are still there: the Earth Elemental still packs a serious punch, and its Blasts attack is extended out on harder difficulties. While it has been changed a bit, the Earth Elemental remains a volatile foe that should not be underestimated. The Earth Elemental is now fully immune to , and , though it still absorbs . Earth Elementals are now vulnerable to now only and but also . While Iceberg and Airstrike are still very powerful tools against them, using Aqua Arrow and following it up with Iceberg will deal blistering damage to the ted Earth Elemental. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 , and attacks. |HP = 360 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 55 |AP = 10 |Gold = 60 |fire = 50% |thunder = 100% |ice = -60% |wind = -100% |earth = 200% |poison = 100% |bomb = -70% |psn = 100% |item1name = Geode |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Solid Spike |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Emerald |item3chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. |HP = 362 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 2.3 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 95 |AP = 8.1 |SP = 8.1 |Gold = 72 |Hit2HP = 30 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |ice = -80% |earth = 200% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -80% |stun = 50% |freeze = 50% |psn = 100% |syphon = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Dirt Ball |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Geode |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Opal |item3chance = 15% |item4name = Gunpowder |item4chance = 20% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc5 = 110% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Stab and Multi-Stab being Ice-elemental might have been a mistake, as similar attacks of other Elementals fit their respective monster's theme, while these two don't. A possible explanation is that these two attacks were copy-pasted from Ice Elemental's movepool without changing their element, hence the identical stats. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, attacks 6 times, each with 42 power as usual, raising total power to 252. |Attack4 = Quake |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 45 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 140% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Cataclysm |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 75 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Stab; * Syphoned → Stab (1/2), Multi-Stab (1/2); * Otherwise → Stab (1/5), Multi-Stab (1/5), Blasts (1/5), Cataclysm (1/5), The Dead (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Stab (1/2), Quad Stab (1/2); * >49% HP → Stab (1/5), Quad Stab (1/5), Blasts (1/5), Quake (2/5); * ≤49% HP → Stab (1/5), Quad Stab (1/5), Blasts (1/5), Cataclysm (2/5). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes